A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is a photoelectron product, which applies liquid crystals as a medium and a thin film transistor as a control component and adopts a large-scale semiconductor integrated circuit technology and a flat plate light source technology. Along with a development of a touch panel function of a portable product, it becomes popular to integrate the function of the touch panel with a liquid crystal panel. The panel may become thinner and lighter when the external touch panel components are integrated with the liquid crystal panel.
In order to guarantee a product quality, it is required to perform a performance test during the manufacturing process of the product. It is able to screen out unqualified display screens in the case that the performance test is performed during the Cell process following the Array process of the liquid crystal display screen, to prevent the unqualified display screens from being used in the subsequent Module process to waster raw materials of IC and so on.